


Because it's yours

by larry_be_mine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sex, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_be_mine/pseuds/larry_be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was standing right there. Piercing green eyes. Petal like lips. Luscious brown locks. Giving that million dollar dimpled smile. What was stopping Louis. All these years of Harry being gone and him living like a ghost, he must want to kiss him senseless. Then why did Louis want to cower away than run into Harry's arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis looked himself in the mirror and sighed. His beard had grown so much and his eyes were sunken. That one day he had to go out. Is this what vampires felt like? Hating the sunlight so much. It had been 2 months, actually maybe 8, since he had properly gone outside his house. Liam would be kind enough to bring him groceries along with Zayn and sit him down with a cuppa. Niall would come as well and bring him drinks, Chinese or curry.

His house looked moderate at least. It was a new one. Not the one he had shared with Harry. That house was burned down by him when he was drunk, 4 months after Harry left. He hopped in the shower, letting the water wash over him. The force of the droplets on his back massaging the knots out. He stared at the wall in front and remembered the shower sex with Harry, only a couple of months before he ran away.

_“Lou baby the shampoo is getting in my eyes! Help me!” Harry whined. Louis stared at him endearingly and slowly wiped the shampoo off of Harry’s face. He then blew cold air into his eyes making Harry giggle. He held on to Harry’s jaw and stared into his eyes. They seemed so beautiful. But then again, all of Harry was beautiful. Harry’s mischievous look was gone and he as well stared at Louis completely in love._

_Harry leaned forward and let his wet lips slide against Louis’. Like two rose petals dancing together sensually. Louis gripped onto Harry’s shoulders and Harry pulled him closer by the waist. Their wet bodies moving together. Harry’s hands found Louis’ bum and he squeezed it getting a gasp from the older lad and giving him a chance to slip his tongue in. Moans danced around the four wall place, bouncing against the tiles as the men expressed their love. Harry’s length slipping in Louis, getting out loud whines, gruntal moans and skin slapping together. Pants and heat surrounding them as they murmured ‘I love you’s’ against each other._

Louis suddenly panted and closed his eyes. Tears escaping as he thought of that moment. A sob left his lips and he slapped himself for thinking about Harry again. But then this is how everyday passed. Something or the other would remind him of Harry somehow and leave him in tears and broken sobs. Five years Harry had been gone and he was still a mess. He turned off the shower and dried himself.

Chucking on a black tank top and skinny jeans he made his way to Zayn and Liam’s house. It was their daughter, Sanya’s birthday. He wouldn’t miss that. It would hurt his mates too much. She was turning one after all. Getting in the car, he sped off towards their house. It was so much more alive than his. Then again, Louis was barely alive himself so the house was another matter. A rainbow of balloons flew around their house and hey could hear Liam and Zayn’s voice bantering. The smell of barbeque and birthday cake floated around.

A small small smile graced his lips and left. It was only for them that he let a bit of joy seep in. He had gotten her a very beautiful golden dress from an online place. Picking up the well decorated box, he made his way to the porch. Slowly as the door came into view, he saw a figure with brown locks to their shoulders. He nearly dropped the box. The person turned around and smiled at him. Same shining green eyes, rosy lips, a blush staining his cheeks and the beautiful body. “Hey Lou” he greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry for not posting another chapter. I know I'm an ass but I LOVE YOU all who were kind enough to leave me Kudos! I had a bit messy time in private life so it was not easy for me to write but I'm back. This chapter is typed on my phone so excuse my grammar please....

5 years ago....

Louis knew something was off with Harry these past few months. His kisses were forced, his mood was not its usual chirpy self, he wouldn't make his jokes no matter how annoying they were. Louis decided to confront him tonight. He would ask Harry what was going on.

He smiled as he looked at his engagement ring. It was just a gold band with an anchor adorned on it but it meant so much as Harry's ring had a ship. Sometimes he couldn't believe his life. Whether he was really going to marry Harry Styles. The most beautiful, gorgeous looking men earth was blessed with. He had known Harry since he was 18. 

The memory still stayed sweet no matter how many times Louis recollected it. It was pouring out in Holmes Chapel which was normal. Louis needed to buy diapers for his baby sisters. Running to the store he bumped with a figure an inch smaller than him. As the boy looked up, Louis' heart stopped. He looked like Bambi. Green innocent eyes, a small frown on the prettiest pink lips and a mound of chocolate curls atop his head. 

"I-I...." Louis struggled to find words. The boy seemed to stare at Louis with the same interest. His eyes open wide and his mouth hung open. "I'm sorry" Louis spoke at last. "I'm Harry" the boy spoke bedazzled looking at Louis' face. Louis chuckled and said, "I was apologizing for bumping into you mate but I'm Louis". Harry's face turned tomato and he shyly said "I'm Harry". "I've heard" Louis said with a teasing smirk that made Harry squirm even more, overly embarrassed.

The diaper was forgotten as apologies and numbers were exchanged. Louis mum got quite a fit at that one, since the baby cried all night wetting sheet after sheet. As Louis cradled the baby close to his chest and his tired mum lay asleep, he thought of Harry. And at the other end of town, the younger boy did the same. It was like two of the brightest stars from each end of the universe joined.

Louis kept on grinning the whole day as he thought of that memory. He had gone out for a while with Niall to have a chat and plan wedding details. Returning home, he expected open arms to an all familiar chest but only saw a yellow note on the dresser addressing Harry's departure. 

Louis didn't say anything after that. Sat on the bed numb for hours. His brain failing to process the information. How had Harry left all of a sudden. What had he done? The next morning brought rays of sun along with some sense in Louis. He called up police stations, Zayn, Liam and Niall. They searched for weeks but all the police found was that Harry left on his own will.

2 or 3 months later realization washed over Louis. Harry was actually gone. It brought him endless vomiting, trips to the doctor, bottles of alcohol, packets of cigarettes even though he had given up for Harry. He sobbed and cried and thrashed and screamed all day. Anger and pain flooding him. How had Harry left him after 6 years of them being together. Was it this easy for him. He had even tried ending himself but he couldn't. He knew the pain of loss. He didn't want Zayn, Liam or Niall to go through that. 

\----------------

How was Harry just standing there with a smile and blush. What was wrong with him. Was he hallucinating. Zayn and Liam came out and walked over to Louis. It seemed only they could tell what Louis was feeling. He wanted to shoot Harry with a missile a million times to make him feel the pain he did. 

Harry spread his arms open for Louis, still wearing a smile. Louis walked towards him, shocking Zayn and Liam. He could hear their nervousness. As he stood in front of Harry, Harry's arms started closing around him but just before they could, a loud, tight slap echoed through the place. Louis hand and heart hurt from it. Harry just cluched his swelling cheek looking down in embarrassment. He handed the box to Liam and Zayn saying , "Tell Sanya I love her and Happy Birthday". With that he got into his car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me. I love you all. Please leave some kudos if you enjoyed !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its like super short but I thought this is better than nothing right? I might update again today. Enjoy!

Louis burst through his door, leaning his back on the hard wood. He slowly slipped down to the floor and clutched his knees as he sobbed into his arms. His body was shaking and his stomach churning. He should have stayed there. At least Liam or Zayn would hug him close. But here he was in his dark house crying alone by the door. Had they known about Harry’s arrival before him? Did they plan this all? Why was Harry here? How? The questions kept on making his head spin. His gut was clenching and he stumbled towards the bathroom. Emptying whatever he had in him, he flushed and closed the lid. He saw a razor near the sink and thought of the imps he tried to cut but couldn't bring himself to. He probably still couldn't do it. As she tried getting up, his legs wobbled and gave out as he stumped on the tiles of the bathroom. He let his eyes slip and tears rolled down and darkness coveted him. 

When he next woke up he lay on his bed. Someone had probably come in and helped him on. He turned his head, expecting one of the boys or Barbara, Niall’s wide but he nearly fell of the bed seeing Harry. Harry was pouring in water from a jug along with a tablet in the glass. “Here” he said, “It’ll help the headache”. His voice was still like rich chocolate fondue. It seemed to get deeper. Louis still stared at him, not wanting to move. Harry sighed and sat down next to him, making Louis instantly move inches away. Hurt flashed across Harry’s face but was gone soon. “It’ll help you Lou. You can’t just faint in the bathroom and expe-“ Louis cut Harry out with saying, “Get out”. Harry’s face frowned as his eyes got smaller. “Sorry?” he asked in confusion. “I said get out” Louis said in an icy voice. Harry just dumbfounded stared at him. Louis laughed unhumorously and said, “What do you think Harry? Who are you? God or something? You don’t leave people with a note for five years giving no information to where you went and come back with expectant open arms. Do you know how I felt that day? Like cheap trash. Something you use and then throw. I spent 6 years on you Harry. On us. You just gave it up with a motherfucking bloody yellow note. Get out of my house. I don’t need your assistance, empathy or you for that matter”. 

Harry’s eyes were wet too but he just whispered, “Okay” and left. Louis was still hurt. Somewhere in him, he wanted Harry to tell him why he left. He wanted Harry to fight for him, to prove his love. He wanted Harry to stay and argue with him so when everything was solved, he would hug harry to the sky but Harry just left. That broke Louis even more than it should have. It just further convinced him that Harry just didn't want Louis anymore. That was what destroyed Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it. It would mean a lot to me. TELL ME IF YOU WANT HARRY P.O.V chapter in comments. Love you!


End file.
